


skin to skin

by Fimbulvetrstar



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Romance, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, and to think i almost hit 1000 words sigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4082572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fimbulvetrstar/pseuds/Fimbulvetrstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon, they’ll have to pull apart, get dressed and professional, hiding their vulnerability away the way they’ve had to for over a decade now. But for now, Jill relishes the softness of Claire’s body pressed against hers, without hesitation, without doubt. [claire/jill, nsfw]</p>
            </blockquote>





	skin to skin

**Author's Note:**

> delivering more fanfic to the sorely lacking claire/jill tag the best that i can :'D
> 
> i hate that i didn't make it longer but this has been sitting in my writing folder for like??? two months and i was determined to get this done today however long it ended up being
> 
> this ship needs more love and i will provide whatever i can to the claire/jill cause
> 
> might go back to this later (i'm sorry if it's a little confusing as it is)

The spray of the shower is scalding against Jill’s back, and she has Claire up against the wall, breathless, skin flushed and warm. She’s breathing quickly, Jill nuzzles the side of her neck and she can feel fingers threading through her still blonde hair, trailing free and unbound down her back. The heat of the water is barely noticeable at this point. Not with Claire’s touch sending feverish heat down her spine.

Soon, they’ll have to pull apart, get dressed and professional, hiding their vulnerability away the way they’ve had to for over a decade now. But for now, Jill relishes the softness of Claire’s body pressed against hers, without hesitation, without doubt.

It’s not so bad now, definitely not so, when they’re together like this. No one else knows, how they feel, how they’ve found things in each other that they never knew they were missing. For now, it didn’t bother them. There was an allure to the secrecy.

Plus, it was amusing to see the confusion Chris tried to mask whenever he ran into Jill leaving Claire’s apartment.

Distracted, Jill sighs into Claire’s shoulder, smiling when she feels the shiver that runs under her skin. Slowly, agonizingly, she trails her kisses down, down, from the middle of her breasts and then lower, across the smoothness of her belly, until she is kneeling before her. Claire’s eyes are on her, they have been since the start, burning, begging, because it’s not enough, _none of it is enough Jill_ please –

She can never resist those eyes of Claire’s; so similar to her own, yet so beautiful they still make her heart ache. But it’s not often that Jill has her completely at her mercy like this, and though they need to be quick, she can’t stop herself from taking things slow. Unbearably so to Claire, if the way she rests her head back against the wall with a frustrated breath is any indication.

Casting a teasing glance up at Claire, Jill gives her the most innocent smile she can, pressing a sweet kiss to the softness of her inner thigh. _Good things come to those who wait._

She’s already wet, Jill can tell before she even begins to do anything, and she decides that the wait has been long enough.

Her fingertips rest themselves around her hip, moving gently up and down the smoothness of her thigh, and Jill leans in closer. Claire’s muscles are tense; she’s holding her breath, all that matters right now is what is shared between them, the anticipation of coming undone at each other’s will.

A simple flick of her tongue, and Claire audibly gasps, hands curling in Jill’s golden hair. It’s a trigger, that sound, it’s been much too long and the water burns on her neck and shoulders but she wants – _needs_ –to hear it again.

So she dedicates every touch of her lips to sending fire through Claire’s veins, listening as her breathing shudders and cracks, and when she can barely whimper out Jill’s name it’s almost too much for her to take. Her pleasure is intoxicating; the warmth of it pools in the pit of her stomach despite not being the one on the receiving end.

From the start, Jill could feel Claire’s fingers gently combing through her drenched golden locks, in wordless appreciation of what she is doing. A sweet gesture, but she craves something a little bit more than just gentle and sweet.

Pressing further until she feels as though she impossibly close to Claire’s warmth, she relents, deciding to tease her no longer. Focusing on what she knows are her most sensitive spots, Jill exhales shakily when Claire’s grip tightens, turning into a tug when she lets her tongue put even the littlest amount of pressure against her entrance. Jill almost groans; now, the ache for touch herself is unbearable. She removes her left hand from its spot around her waist, feeling her fingers slick against her own toned stomach before they reach between her legs.

Now, Jill moans softly against Claire’s flesh, the feeling making her girlfriend breathe out a hiss in response. The movement of her fingers are jerking, her attention torn between pleasuring herself and the woman before her, but she doesn’t stop.

Claire’s fingernails start digging lightly into her scalp, and Jill doesn’t have to look up to know that her eyes are back on her. Jill’s fingers move away from rubbing at her clit to slipping two digits inside of herself, she whimpers and begins to thrust a slow and steady rhythm.

Faintly, she feels Claire shiver around her at the sight, and Jill desperately hopes that she’s close to the edge because she’s not sure how much longer she can hold up.

She doesn’t have to wait long, Claire’s breath quickly comes faster and faster, less deeply and more shallow, her fingers gripping impossibly tight in Jill’s hair before she finally falls apart. Her legs almost buckle beneath her as her inner muscles clench, she cries out Jill’s name like it’s the only thing she can do at that moment and it’s the last push she needs to follow her into the sweetness of release. Heat and electricity coil through Jill’s veins, burning her until the world is nothing but color and light and sensation and Claire, Claire, _Claire_ –

As fast as it comes, and at the same time lasting an eternity, the fire fades into blissful lucidity, Jill’s back on her feet and her lips are on Claire’s, tasting like happiness and love and home.

They’ve both been through hell and back, more than once, but none of that matters right now. Right now, they’re together, skin to skin, honestly and truly.

It’s enough to make it all okay.


End file.
